


Morning Kisses & Conversations

by afteriwake



Series: Inspired By Love And Guided By Knowledge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Conversations, F/F, Flirty Irene, Flirty Molly, Fluff and Angst, Happy Molly, Irene Is Serious, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Neck Kissing, POV Molly Hooper, Sad Molly, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the college tour Irene and Molly share a few kisses in Irene’s kitchen as well as an important conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses & Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally updating this series! Yay! This fic was inspired by a prompt at **otp-imagines-cult** on Tumblr that went " _Imagine Person A kissing Person B on the neck for the first time. Person B wasn’t expecting it and starts giggling because it tickles._." It was written for Day 2 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (In My Wildest Dreams).

Irene had been quite firm that Molly would have the bed that evening and she would take the sofa. And Molly had to admit she was grateful for that; she _liked_ Irene and kissing her had been amazing but she hadn’t thought she was willing to go farther than that just yet. She’d had her belongings with her at the start of the tour and they’d dropped them off with a friend of Irene’s before they had gone off to the cafe, so they went to pick them up before they called it a night. Irene gave Molly total privacy to change into her nightclothes and made sure she was comfortable before retiring herself for the night.

When Molly woke up the next morning it was to the smell of coffee. She sat up in Irene’s bed and stretched before padding out to the kitchen area. “Can I have some?” she asked when she saw Irene pouring herself a cup.

“Of course,” Irene said. She had slept in a camisole top and shorts, and Molly stared a moment in appreciation. Her hair was down, unlike the day before, and it was tousled and she had never seen someone look so beautiful, she really hadn’t. Irene flashed her a grin and then brought her cup to her lips before Molly snapped out of it and began to prepare her own coffee.

She had just started to add some sweet cream to it when she felt her hair being brushed to the side and Irene press her lips to her neck. She wasn’t expecting it and a giggle escaped her lips, and she nearly dropped the cream to clamp a hand over her mouth. “Oh my God, I sound like an idiot,” she said from under her fingers.

“I think it’s cute,” Irene said, her lips still lightly against Molly’s skin. Then she pulled away a bit and rested her chin on her shoulder. “You really don’t have much experience at all, do you?”

“No,” Molly said. “No one really ever paid attention to me. I was always Mousy Molly.”

“Hmm. I don’t see anything mousy about you,” Irene said. “Maybe a little timid, but the woman I saw staring at the campus in awe yesterday looked very beautiful. I don’t think I’d ever seen anything so gorgeous.” She lifted her head up and dropped a small kiss on Molly’s exposed collarbone. “That was when I knew I wanted to talk to you, and preferably alone.”

“I’m glad you did,”she said. “I had a better time with you than I think I ever would have if I’d stayed on the tour.”

“And I bet no one would believe Mousy Molly would go off with someone she barely knew and then snog her senseless,” Irene said warmly. “Not that I imagine you’ll tell many people when you get home.”

Molly frowned and then turned to face Irene. “Why?” she asked.

“Liking women is a scandalous thing,” Irene said. “It’s easier when you’re in uni, and you’re not in uni yet.” She took Molly’s coffee mug out of her hand and set it on the counter before taking her hand in hers. “If you come here to Oxford, I’d like to see you, spend more time with you, maybe start something with you. If you don’t, this will be a fun weekend for the both of us and maybe you’ll be open to something more when you go to whatever uni you go to in the end. But right now...”

Molly nodded slowly. She understood what Irene was saying, she did. She knew the kind of people that were out there in the world, the bigoted people that said hurtful things and would cause emotional and physical damage to anyone who loved someone of the same sex. It might be better if she was in uni, but right now she was still young, not quite old enough to protect herself, not really. Still, she could have this weekend. And if she went to Oxford, if Irene did wait for her, there was always a chance at more. And it did make Oxford a much more tempting choice. She moved closer to her. “I understand.”

“Good.” She entwined her fingers with Molly and then curled her other hand around her waist. “I find you quite fascinating, you know. You’re a very special person. And I hope we see a lot more of each other in the future.”

“I definitely think that might be arranged,” Molly said with a smile before moving closer to her. “Oxford is looking more and more like the university I’d most like to attend.”

“Is that so?” Irene said with a wide smile.

Molly nodded. “It might be nice if I could get some assurances that I have a nice neighbour, though. Someone with dark hair and a nice smile and great fashion sense who is a phenomenal kisser. Maybe named Irene Adler?”

“I don’t know,” Irene said, closing the gap between them completely. “I could always see about getting a different dorm and trying to get a roommate. Perhaps one who wants to study medicine and has a very nice smile of her own and kisses just as well as she thinks I kiss, and has the first name of Molly and the last name of Hooper?”

“I think I might like that even better,” Molly said before kissing Irene. She could feel Irene smile against her lips and she knew, at least for today, she could enjoy this wonderful sensation of the fluttering in her stomach and lightness in her heart and overwhelming sense of happiness, and hope it held over through the time it would take for her admittance to the university to get approved and the new term to start, when she could be close to Irene again. She just hoped that Irene was telling the truth about wanting to see her next term and that this wasn’t just a weekend fling. That would break her heart.


End file.
